<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture This by realmSpinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303921">Picture This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner'>realmSpinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Photography, Sexual Tension, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima thought nothing of asking Kuroo to take pictures of him in lingerie.</p>
<p>The aftermath is much more than nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally planned as a one-shot, but I'm going to turn it into a two-parter instead.</p>
<p>The bodysuit Tsukishima wears (white) --&gt; https://sunygal.com/products/black-lace-insert-high-leg-cupped-body?variant=29203852034146 </p>
<p>GoldenGram is equal to Instagram.</p>
<p>xladysaya:  SO if you read this, I want you to know I haven't forgotten about the fact I owe you a fic (nor have I forgotten about the other fic I owe, eep), a fic with Tsukishima in lingerie, and I'd love to gift this to you, but it only has Tsukishima in lingerie at the beginning so I don't know if this is suitable!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thinking it a sight to behold, Tsukishima wasn't surprised in the least that Kuroo was going to try and show it off to the fullest.  Grasping the golden waffle cone, Kuroo held it high up in the air, sunlight gleaming along the edges of the delicious pink treat.</p>
<p>“Today we witness one of the most glorious inventions known to mankind,” Kuroo announced proudly and loudly, disregarding any passerbys who sent him glances of interest.  “A mountain of frozen perfection... the Sweet Addition Ice Cream Cone of the Skies!”</p>
<p>Bokuto, always one to support his very best bro, placed a fist over his mouth and used it like a megaphone to project various noises resembling a crowd going wild.  Tsukishima looked upon the sight in quietly fond exasperation and then turned pleading eyes toward Akaashi, who stood next to him.</p>
<p>“Are you really going on that trip to Europe and leaving me here with that?”  Tsukishima asked, pointing a finger at the duo.  Akaashi's answering grin was apologetic.</p>
<p>“I am.  Take care of them for me?”  Akaashi asked.  Tsukishima snorted and looked down at his phone.  He scrolled through his new notifications and felt Akaashi's shoulder bump into his own.  “Are you sure you don't want to meet Kiyoko?  I promise the picture quality will be good.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima didn't doubt that one bit, not if Akaashi was recommending her.  Still, Tsukishima didn't find it necessary.  Akaashi was only going to be gone for two weeks.  Tsukishima could rely on selfies and timed camera shots until he returned.  His thousands of GoldenGram followers would have to be patient.  He opened his mouth to express his feelings, but was interrupted by a desperate shriek.</p>
<p>“No!  Shoo, you evil being!”  Kuroo was yelling.  A seagull was flying close, eyeing the tiers of ice cream that the raven had so generously held up in the sky.  Kuroo was trying to use his body to shield the treat while precariously balancing it with his hand.</p>
<p>“Bwah!”  Bokuto bursted, throwing his arms up into the air and waving them around.  Apparently the seagull was up for a little competition, for it suddenly swooped beneath one of Bokuto's flailing arms and around Kuroo's shoulder before scooping up a bite off the top of the cone and flying off.  Both Kuroo and Bokuto yelled some more, and while Tsukishima laughed mockingly, he noticed Akaashi had been capturing video of the entire thing.  </p>
<p>When he got home that night, he checked Akaashi's GoldenGram and, of course, saw the video had been posted.</p>
<p>Yeah, he was really going to miss Akaashi.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>See, when Tsukishima had turned down Akaashi's offer to meet Kiyoko, who was apparently skilled at photography and could take Akaashi's place during his absence, he was certain that he could go two weeks without any photoshoots.  And he would have been fine, if a very pretty body suit that he had ordered weeks prior hadn't decided to show up five days after Akaashi left.</p>
<p>Tsukishima pouted to himself as he glided his fingers down the fabric.  It was made of intricately designed white mesh, with spaghetti straps and a low v-neck with interlacing strings.  The bottom of the bodysuit was completely see-through, so he'd have to wear something to cover that up... possibly some ripped jean shorts?  It really would be a great thing to wear for a beach shoot, but all of Tsukishima's more risque photos were always taken in the safe comfort of his home.  He would accept attention via internet, relish in it, even, but when it came to face-to-face interactions, he preferred to keep them short.  That was the precise reason having Akaashi, one of his best friends, as his photographer, worked so well.</p>
<p>He supposed he could still manage to get a few good shots by himself, at least ones that would pass as good.  But he really loved this outfit idea, and without someone being behind the camera guiding him through the best way to pose and catch the light, he didn't feel like it'd make as big of an impact as it could.</p>
<p>This was silly.  He could just wait a little while longer until Akaashi came back.</p>
<p>Irritated, Tsukishima sat in front of his computer and clicked on GoldenGram.  He noticed right away that Kuroo had a new post and went to it.  Most of Kuroo's stuff circled around dares, challenges, and humor, but every now and then, he'd just snap pictures of things he thought were cool.  This was one of those, a picture of a small Goldcrest sitting on the railing of his balcony.  'At least SOME birds are cool' was the caption, and Tsukishima smirked when he saw it.  The smirk slowly faded when an idea settled in Tsukishima's mind.</p>
<p>Maybe Kuroo could snap some pictures for him?</p>
<p>Kuroo wasn't a professional, or anything, but he had a steady hand, and it was better than Tsukishima doing it on his own.  He guessed he could also call Akaashi up and change his mind about Kiyoko, but it was also a little daunting having a complete stranger take pictures of him in lingerie, especially at a first meeting.</p>
<p>Tsukishima considered, biting his bottom lip as he stared at Kuroo's GoldenGram page.  The cons of the situation would be that Kuroo was sure to hang this over his head, expecting Tsukishima to pay him back in some way.  The possibilities of that were endless, just because it was Kuroo he was talking about, and Tsukishima was cautious.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>He glanced over at the bodysuit again.  </p>
<p>It couldn't be that bad.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The smell of pizza filled Tsukishima's room.  It had just arrived in all its gooey, meat-filled glory, and if Kuroo didn't hurry up and get here, it'd be cold by the time he could enjoy his 'payment' for the shoot.</p>
<p>“I require a pizza for my services,” Kuroo had proposed in an answer to Tsukishima's question over the phone the previous day.  Tsukishima didn't think it was a bad deal at all.</p>
<p>He'd barely managed to open the box and steal a piece of sausage when there was a knock on his front door.  Quickly wiping his fingers on a napkin and shutting the pizza box lid, he padded bare feet across his apartment's hardwood flooring and unlatched the lock on the front door.  When he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of Kuroo standing on his doorstep, bright red t-shirt in stark contrast with the dull, faded tans and blues of the building.</p>
<p>“The pizza just got here,” Tsukishima informed him, not even offering a greeting.  He'd known Kuroo for far too long to bother with it.</p>
<p>“Sweet!  You got the meat lovers, right?”  Kuroo answered, entering the apartment and taking off his shoes in the entryway.</p>
<p>“I got exactly what you asked for,” Tsukishima assured.</p>
<p>“A motorcycle?  You shouldn't have.”</p>
<p>“You would kill yourself on a motorcycle.”</p>
<p>“Nu-uh,” Kuroo so very maturely answered.  Tsukishima had followed him into the bedroom as they spoke and watched Kuroo as he opened the pizza box.  He immediately dug in, snatching up a slice and taking a bite.  “Mm.  Delicious.  Anyway, I'd look so damn sexy on a motorcycle.”</p>
<p>“Don't talk with your mouth full,” Tsukishima replied, curling his upper lip up for show.  He walked across the room, reaching for his camera on the nightstand.  “And I don't agree.”</p>
<p>“Hater,” Kuroo said immediately, as if he knew Tsukishima's response.  Tsukishima was sure he had.  “Anyway, because I'm generous, you can have a piece.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima glanced away from his camera to see Kuroo jerk his head toward the pizza.</p>
<p>“Thanks for your generosity, but no thanks,” Tsukishima replied, his fingers fiddling with camera settings.</p>
<p>“Now you're dissing my pizza?”  Kuroo asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe after the shoot,” Tsukishima amended.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima, you are a stick.  I very much doubt that a piece of pizza is going to make you look fat for a photoshoot,” Kuroo drawled.  Tsukishima frowned at the 'stick' comment.  He was skinny, yes, but he'd toned up a bit in the past year.  His followers certainly shared their appreciation of it, but he guessed he couldn't expect Kuroo to notice something like that.</p>
<p>“After the shoot,” Tsukishima repeated.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine.  What are we shooting, anyway?”  Kuroo asked before throwing the last bit of his piece of pizza in his mouth.  Tsukishima, now happy with the camera settings, walked closer and set the camera next to the box of pizza.</p>
<p>“I'm going to change right now.  Don't you dare touch that camera until you've washed your hands,” Tsukishima instructed.  Kuroo held up his hands in mock surrender, a smirk quirking the corners of his lips upward.  Tsukishima side-eyed him until he was out of sight and shut himself in the bathroom.  His outfit lied on the counter, the white body suit with a pair of jean shorts and a skinny black belt.  He considered himself in the mirror, wondering if he should keep his glasses on or take them off, before shrugging out of his clothes and changing.  </p>
<p>The laced-up front had metal holes that were cold against his skin.  He fidgeted at the texture, using his fingers to make the strings even, and then quickly lotioned his exposed legs.  Once satisfied, he opened the door and waltzed back into his room.</p>
<p>“Glasses on or off?”  Tsukishima asked, reaching up to take hold of said glasses.  Kuroo looked over, and Tsukishima was going to give him a couple seconds to register the outfit with the glasses before taking them off, but paused when Kuroo seemed to choke on his piece of pizza.  Tsukishima was unimpressed.  “Don't die before you take the pictures.”</p>
<p>Kuroo whipped a finger up in the air and turned his head to the side, hiding a few coughs behind his fist, trying to get whatever he was chewing down his throat.  Finally, there was an audible swallow and Kuroo took a deep breath before his finger dropped from the air.</p>
<p>“<em>That's</em> what you're wearing?!”  Kuroo managed once he could speak.  Tsukishima raised a brow, feeling immediately defensive.</p>
<p>“What's that supposed to mean?”  Tsukishima asked, narrowing his eyes.  Kuroo opened his mouth, then closed it as if he changed his mind.  </p>
<p>“... just a little surprising, is all,” Kuroo muttered.  He quickly waved a hand in the air.  “Take off the glasses?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima eyed him for a moment longer before doing as instructed.  Kuroo made a humming sound between closed lips as his eyes raked over Tsukishima's figure.</p>
<p>“I still want to know what that's supposed to mean.  Does it look weird?”  Tsukishima asked.  He thought the garment looked good on him, but not everyone had the same tastes.  </p>
<p>“No, not weird.  Seriously, it was just the fact you waltzed out here in lingerie out of nowhere.  Give a guy some warning,” Kuroo chuckled.  “And as far as the glasses, why don't we take some shots of both on and off?  See what's best?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded and slipped them back on, continuing to eye Kuroo curiously.  </p>
<p>“Hands,” Tsukishima reminded.  Kuroo looked just a tad exasperated but dutifully made his way to the bathroom Tsukishima had just exited.  Tsukishima heard the water running soon after and made his way around the bed to turn a lamp on for better lighting.  Feeling satisfied, he plopped himself stomach down on the bed and perched himself up on his elbows.  They could start with some pictures of him lying down.</p>
<p>“Hands are washed,” Kuroo announced as he came back, shaking his hands in the air as if that proved he'd washed them.  </p>
<p>“You've accomplished such a great feat,” Tsukishima snorted.  Kuroo snatched up the camera and turned toward Tsukishima, but he seemed to hesitate a moment, the camera at his stomach.  Tsukishima raised a brow.  “Any time.”</p>
<p>“What exactly do you want?”  Kuroo asked.</p>
<p>“Flattering angles,” Tsukishima drawled.  He sighed, dropping his head on his hand.  “I'll pose and you just tell me what looks good.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you usually do with Akaashi?”  Kuroo asked.</p>
<p>“Akaashi tells me exactly what to do because he's a master,” Tsukishima smirked.  Kuroo grinned back at him.</p>
<p>“Sounds like Akaashi,” Kuroo concluded.  He held the camera up, looking through the lens.  Tsukishima took that as his cue and started by gazing off into the distance, lifting one of his back legs by bending it at the knee.  He heard a few snaps taken and then decided to sit up, opening his legs and casually resting his elbows on his thighs.  Kuroo took the moment to bend down, getting some shots looking up at Tsukishima from between his legs.  “These show off the lace-up front more.  Take your glasses off for a second.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima was pleased with the guidance and slipped his glasses off, hiding them behind his body.  He focused on the pizza box that still lie on the other side of the room, two pieces missing.  He hoped his stomach wouldn't start grumbling.</p>
<p>“Do you want to lean up against the bedpost?”  Kuroo suggested.  </p>
<p>“You're not giving me any feedback,” Tsukishima replied, though he made his way off the bed anyway.  </p>
<p>“Uh... the pictures are good?”  Kuroo tried, grinning sheepishly.  Tsukishima snorted.</p>
<p>“Professional,” Tsukishima teased, resting his back against the bedpost.  He experimented by stretching one leg out, pointing a toe diagonally at the carpet and looking downwards.  There were two clicks and then a pause.</p>
<p>“Actually...” Kuroo began, frowning.  “Why do you always look away?”</p>
<p>“What?”  Tsukishima asked, putting his leg down and looking at him.</p>
<p>“Every time you pose, you look off into the distance or somewhere else.  Why not look into the camera?”  Kuroo suggested.</p>
<p>“It's weird,” Tsukishima answered, shrugging his shoulders.  “I'm not a smiler, so what do I do?  Stare into the lens with an emotionless face?”</p>
<p>“Try it,” Kuroo said.  Tsukishima did, and Kuroo took a picture.  He immediately started laughing.  “Yeah, okay, maybe it looks awkward if you're like that!  Try to look like... sexy!  Imagine me on a motorcycle!”</p>
<p>The next snap was Tsukishima looking disgusted instead, and more laughter spilled from Kuroo's lips as Tsukishima smirked.  </p>
<p>“You can keep that one,” Tsukishima offered.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Kuroo drawled sarcastically.  “Put your glasses back on for a bit.”</p>
<p>The photoshoot continued for minutes more, but what Kuroo said stayed stuck in the back of Tsukishima's mind.  Sure, he'd done a few shoots on the risque side, but they were all innocently sensual at best.  Should he try to be a little more sexual?  He couldn't imagine his followers on GoldenGram would be against it, but was he capable of pulling it off?</p>
<p>They moved to the windowsill and adjusted lighting in the room with those thoughts still rolling around Tsukishima's head.  He wished Akaashi was here to give him an opinion on the subject, but right now, who he had was Kuroo.</p>
<p>He was staring out of the window, hearing Kuroo snap about.  With the slightest flutter in his chest, Tsukishima decided to try it out.  He dug his fingers into his hair, sliding them through the tresses as he tilted his head up and glanced at Kuroo from the side.  There was a brief pause until another snap came through.</p>
<p>“You looked!”  Kuroo exclaimed.  Tsukishima dropped his head, suddenly self-conscious all over again.</p>
<p>“Let me see it,” Tsukishima demanded.  Kuroo quickly went to their previous pictures and projected said photo on the screen, turning the camera to show him.  Tsukishima regarded the photo carefully.  It... looked good.</p>
<p>“I told you,” Kuroo said next to him.  Tsukishima was still looking at the photo but he knew the smug look his friend was sporting.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes.  Keep working,” Tsukishima said, wrapping his hand around Kuroo's arm and pushing him away half-heartedly.  Tsukishima tried to become more confident in looking straight into the camera from then on, and everything was fine, until Kuroo had to open his big mouth.</p>
<p>“Can I make another suggestion?”  Kuroo asked, somewhat hesitant.  Tsukishima's brows furrowed at the shy behavior.</p>
<p>“Depends,” Tsukishima supplied.</p>
<p>“The strings that are hanging in the front.  You could... I don't know, play with them, somehow?” Kuroo said.  Tsukishima looked down at the strings.</p>
<p>“Am I a cat?”  Tsukishima asked dubiously.  Kuroo sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Nevermind,” Kuroo dismissed, bringing the camera up to his face again.  Tsukishima narrowed his gaze at the camera, debating.  He sat himself on the edge of the bed, bringing one leg up onto the mattress and balancing himself with one arm.  He pinched one of the strings between his fingers, gently pulling on the fabric and sending what he hoped was bedroom eyes at the camera.  Surprise filtered across Kuroo's face.  It was hard to see considering there was a camera covering most of his face, but the tilt of his eyebrows gave him away.  The snaps came sudden and quick, though, so Tsukishima tried to hold the pose.  Kuroo bent down on one knee, changing the angle, and Tsukishima directed that stare down toward the ground this time.  </p>
<p>“How are they?”  Tsukishima asked, his shoulders relaxing as he loosened the pose.</p>
<p>“Are you going to want to see the pictures after every pose?”  Kuroo chuckled.  Tsukishima snorted, pushing off the bed and holding his hand out for the camera.</p>
<p>“I want to make sure I don't look stupid trying to look sexy,” Tsukishima quipped, clicking through them.  </p>
<p>“You already accomplished that when I told you to think of me on a motorcycle.”</p>
<p>“Then stop telling me to do that,” Tsukishima huffed, giving the camera back.  “Any more requests, photographer?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, requests?  You're the one who said I should guide you,” Kuroo noted.</p>
<p>“So your guidance involves putting me in lewd positions?”  Tsukishima challenged.  He was pleased at the somewhat shy way Kuroo's eyes darted to the side, the lightest of pink rushing across the bridge of his nose, though a grin stayed fixed on his lips.</p>
<p>“Who's the one wearing lingerie?”  Kuroo retorted, his dark brown eyes meeting Tsukishima's once again, defiant.  Tsukishima had seen the look on him many times and he could feel himself straighten up in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Tastefully.  The jean shorts cover anything that's too risky,” Tsukishima said.  Kuroo's gaze darted down to said jean shorts.</p>
<p>“You're missing out,” Kuroo said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Missing out?”</p>
<p>“Think of all the attention it'd get on GoldenGram!  So many followers.”</p>
<p>“Do I want to know what kinds of GoldenGrams you follow, Kuroo?”</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Kuroo laughed, completely unashamed.  Tsukishima grinned, shuffling across his floor until he was crawling on his bed again.  Knees on the mattress, he let his backside stay up in the air as he sank his upper half onto the bed, turning his head to glance back at Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Is this where I say 'paint me like one of your french girls'?”  Tsukishima asked, voice laced with mirth.  All the mirth left his expression when Kuroo actually took pictures.  Quickly dropping his butt on the bed, Tsukishima scrambled up into a seated position.  “Hey!”</p>
<p>Kuroo's laugh was louder this time.  The bastard totally knew he did that as a joke, but took pictures anyway.</p>
<p>“What?  I'm not deleting it.  It's staying on the camera reel,” Kuroo teased.  Tsukishima wouldn't admit it, but he pouted, watching Kuroo hit buttons, surely going back to look at the new pictures.  The mirth gradually faded from Kuroo's expression as he looked, eyebrows raising in the slightest.  “You know, these are actually pretty hot.  Well.  The first one is.  The rest, you can see the look of terror start forming on your face.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima felt his face burn and he marched the rest of the distance between them so he could look too.  </p>
<p>“Jesus,” Tsukishima muttered.  The shorts rode up the back so much it made his legs look impossibly long.</p>
<p>“Nah, Jesus isn't this hot,” Kuroo chuckled, wiggling the camera for emphasis.  Tsukishima glared at him, a feeling of uncertainty crawling around in his stomach.  He couldn't quite tell if Kuroo was teasing him or...</p>
<p>“All this talk about me being hot.  Thought I was a stick?”  Tsukishima challenged.  He was just a little petty about the comment from earlier.</p>
<p>“You are, but it works for you,” Kuroo admitted, shrugging his shoulders, his eyes sweeping over the whole of Tsukishima's body.  Tsukishima felt warm again and quickly averted his gaze.  It seemed like Kuroo was being honest.  Tsukishima was surprised to feel a little proud about that.</p>
<p>“So, what lewd position is next?”  Tsukishima asked playfully.  He felt somewhat... bold, after seeing how the photographs were coming out and knowing his photographer found him attractive.  He heard Kuroo huff behind him.</p>
<p>“Finally thinking of all the possible GoldenGram followers?”  Kuroo asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Tsukishima answered.  He looked at the bed a moment, the gears working in his mind.  Finally, his hands slipped down to unbutton and unzip the shorts.</p>
<p>“... what are you doing?”  Kuroo asked.  Tsukishima grinned, turning to let Kuroo see what he'd done.  </p>
<p>“Tell me if any bits show.  I'm not a porn blog,” Tsukishima said.  He sat himself on the very edge of the bed, stretching out his legs and setting his heels on the floor, adjusting the shorts so they were clearly open but not showing anything, and then leaning back with his palms supporting his weight.  Looking up again, he held back a smirk at the surprise on Kuroo's face.</p>
<p>“... right,” Kuroo muttered, bringing the camera up in front of his face.  Tsukishima schooled his expression, beginning the shoot with his typical stare-off-into-the-distance look.  That eventually ended as he turned his gazed to the camera.  “Got a little glint on your glasses.  Take them off?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima did as he was told before getting back into position.  He stayed there, turning his head this and that as Kuroo moved in front of him, getting different angles.  Deciding it was good enough, he grabbed his glasses and set them on the nightstand before scooting further up the mattress.</p>
<p>“Come on the bed,”  Tsukishima said.</p>
<p>“Huh?”  Kuroo asked.</p>
<p>“Get an aerial view of me on the bed,” Tsukishima explained, resting his head on the pillow.  As he waited for Kuroo to follow his lead, he adjusted the shorts again, then pulled down one of the spaghetti straps of his one-piece, leaving it loosely hanging under his shoulder.  The mattress suddenly moved, and Tsukishima watched as Kuroo carefully stood on the mattress.</p>
<p>“This feels safe,” Kuroo said sarcastically, balancing on the soft surface.  Tsukishima snorted.</p>
<p>“I'm sure you'll be fine,” Tsukishima drawled.  When his eyes caught Kuroo's, he saw a strange flicker in them.</p>
<p>“... are you going for a disheveled look?”  Kuroo asked slowly.</p>
<p>“If it works,” Tsukishima replied.  Kuroo nodded.</p>
<p>“Tousle your hair a bit?”  Kuroo suggested.  Tsukishima grinned up at him.</p>
<p>“I really do want to see what kind of blogs you follow,” Tsukishima teased.  Kuroo looked unimpressed, maybe a tad embarrassed, but Tsukishima reached up to mess up his locks.  With his new bed look, Tsukishima crooked one arm lazily on the covers and slid the other one down his stomach, fingertips brushing the denim.  The bed jostled in the slightest as Kuroo started taking pictures.  It jostled more when Kuroo stepped forward, one foot on either side of Tsukishima's legs as he tried to work different angles.</p>
<p>Tsukishima wrapped his fingers around a flap of his unzipped shorts and purposefully bit his lower lip, trying to bravely look straight into the camera lens.  </p>
<p>“Keep that,” Kuroo said, the words rushed as if he were afraid Tsukishima would change positions.  Tsukishima, though a little flushed from the attention, kept still and tried to keep his blinking to a minimum.  </p>
<p>“Everything is covered, right?”  Tsukishima finally said, feeling self-conscious about where his hand gripped the shorts.  It didn't feel like he'd moved them too much, but he had to make sure.</p>
<p>“... huh?”  Kuroo asked.  Tsukishima frowned at the distracted tone.</p>
<p>“My dick isn't showing, right?”  Tsukishima said bluntly.  Kuroo lowered the camera quickly and looked at where Tsukishima's hand lay.</p>
<p>“O-oh.  Nah, everything's good,” Kuroo said, waving a hand in the air.  He made to move back, but the side of his foot hit Tsukishima's leg, and with the added difficulty of the mattress, Tsukishima found himself watching Kuroo stumble and flinched when he thought the raven would fall on him.  Thankfully, Kuroo had just enough coordination to stop himself from going down, his arms poised in the air like a bird's wings and wide, startled eyes staring down at Tsukishima.  There was a pause.  “... it was not safe.  I deserve hazard pay.”</p>
<p>The absurd statement stayed in the air for seconds before Tsukishima burst into laughter.  It was certainly Kuroo's startled face and awkward positioning that made it was funny as it was, and Tsukishima closed his eyes and let his chest rumble for a bit before collecting himself.  When he opened his eyes again, he was taken aback by the camera in front of Kuroo's face.</p>
<p>“Wha- no.  Don't take pictures right now,” Tsukishima protested, splaying a hand up in the air to block the camera's view.  </p>
<p>“But you're really cute when you're smiling,” Kuroo protested.  That familiar warmth flooded back into Tsukishima's cheeks.  What was with Kuroo today?  All the compliments were getting to him, so much so that he felt defensive and scrambled for control.</p>
<p>“Please, contain your boner,” Tsukishima said as dryly as possible.  It was Kuroo's turn to flush.  </p>
<p>“Jeez, call a guy out,” Kuroo mumbled, not-so-gracefully stumbling his way off the bed.  Tsukishima sat up rather abruptly, eyes following his frame.</p>
<p>“Wait, do you <em>really</em>?”  Tsukishima asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Hm?  What was that?”  Kuroo asked, shutting down the camera and setting it down on a dresser.  “Oh, I can take the whole pizza?  How generous of you.”</p>
<p>“Wha-” Tsukishima began, sliding toward the edge of the bed.  Air flow where it shouldn't have been made Tsukishima realize that his shorts were unzipped and unbuttoned, and he hurriedly got to work on fixing that.  “Part of that is mine!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I know I did a wonderful job at being your photographer.  You should brag about me to Akaashi,” Kuroo continued as if Tsukishima had said very different words.  He picked up the pizza box and practically skipped toward the door to where his shoes were waiting.</p>
<p>“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said his name rather forcefully, but didn't stand up.  </p>
<p>“Remember me when you're famous!” Kuroo said, skillfully holding the pizza box aside to open the front door.  The creak of it opening finally had Tsukishima on his feet.</p>
<p>“If my blog becomes one of those blogs you like to follow, will you follow me?”  Tsukishima semi-shouted with a sardonic grin when he was in his doorway, looking down the hall at Kuroo's retreating back.  Kuroo was far but Tsukishima could have sworn he heard him snort as he turned around.</p>
<p>“I already follow you, idiot,” Kuroo tossed back with a smile before turning a corner and out of Tsukishima's sight.  </p>
<p>Tsukishima felt just a little winded by the entire exchange.  Kuroo being the one to call him an idiot was rare, too.  Tsukishima leaned against the doorway for a moment, staring at the spot Kuroo had disappeared at, before common sense came flooding back and made him realize he was standing in full view of the hallway in lingerie.  He quickly shut himself inside and went for the camera.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>*image sent*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*image sent*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*image sent*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Which one do you like best?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uh... like, artistically or sexually?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Haha, sure, which one turns you on the most?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like this is a trap somehow...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please.  No need to be a prude.  I saw your boner.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… right.  The third one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The third one.  And what do you like about the third one?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jesus, really?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Haha I bet you're so red right now.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not fun to tease me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I beg to differ.  It's very fun.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not... I don't know, awkward, at all for you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm sorry.  Is it awkward for you?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not for me, really... but I would think it'd be weird to hear how hot you are from a friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oh, I'm hot?  Please, do continue.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Haha, okay so maybe this isn't awkward to you after all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Not at all.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok.  The third pic... well, the disheveled look is really sexy and your eyes are piercing and it looks like your hand is about to reach into those shorts... how can that not be the best one?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hm.  Good to know.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I lucky enough to be the one who is choosing which picture to feature on your GoldenGram?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nah.  I already chose a picture from that shoot and posted it.  These pictures are for you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… for me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mhm.  You can think of them as a thank you for the shoot.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What was with asking me what my favorite one was, then?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blackmail.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I should have known.</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It wasn't for blackmail.</p>
<p>Tsukishima completely lied.</p>
<p>It was curiosity.  It was a strange fixation on this new idea of Kuroo, who found him attractive.  It was the fact he'd been friends with Kuroo for years but had not once looked at him in any sort of romantic light until Kuroo had gotten a boner from taking pictures of Tsukishima in lingerie.</p>
<p>Tsukishima was pretty sure this wasn't how these things were supposed to go, but the idea existed anyway.  But while that one text conversation had been bold, Tsukishima couldn't quite bring himself to be as bold when face-to-face.  Typical him.  Kuroo showed no signs of acting different or bringing it up either, though, even if they'd only hung out together with Bokuto there, which may have made it awkward.  He could have texted, though!</p>
<p>And so, absolutely nothing special or notable had happened between them since.  </p>
<p>Tsukishima was just a little antsy, at times wondering if he'd dreamt up his entire weird feelings about the whole thing.  But that wasn't the thing to focus on at the moment.  Kuroo, Bokuto, and himself were at the airport, waiting patiently for Akaashi's plane to fly in.  Well, Tsukishima was waiting patiently.  Kuroo and Bokuto were currently flicking a balled up straw wrapper at each other to pass the time.  Tsukishima watched the paper go back and forth with mild interest, his eyes straying toward Kuroo's face too many times.</p>
<p>He decided Kuroo looked best with a smile, too.</p>
<p>Movement around him made him realize the plane had landed.  Bokuto abandoned his game and rushed toward the window, waving his arms in excitement.</p>
<p>“I doubt Akaashi's going to be able to see you,” Tsukishima said dubiously.</p>
<p>“Don't crush his dreams,” Kuroo chuckled, glancing back at Tsukishima with dancing eyes.  He lifted the little ball of paper up and flicked it.  Tsukishima didn't even bother to move, letting it hit his chest and bounce off.</p>
<p>It was a bit of a hassle getting out of the crowded airport, but they managed it, unscathed and with Akaashi in tow.  Akaashi was tired after the long flight, but was happy to chat about his trip to Europe, until his stomach growled loudly.</p>
<p>“... I neglected to eat on the flight,” Akaashi admitted.</p>
<p>“I'm not going to say no to getting food,” Kuroo was quick to chime in.  Bokuto agreed with a heavy nod.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, Akaashi, is pizza okay?  I've had a craving for pizza lately!”  Bokuto exclaimed.  Tsukishima took the opportunity.</p>
<p>“What a coincidence.  Kuroo owes me pizza anyway,” Tsukishima remarked, glancing over.  Kuroo caught his eye.</p>
<p>“Petty,” Kuroo said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Who's the petty one?”  Tsukishima asked innocently.  He wasn't the one who ran away from a situation he didn't want to face.  Kuroo narrowed his eyes in the slightest but kept smiling in a way that made the corners of Tsukishima's own lips turn upward.</p>
<p>“So, pizza?”  Bokuto asked hopefully, breaking whatever staring contest they were having.  </p>
<p>“Pizza.  And I will pay, because I'm an amazing friend,” Kuroo offered.</p>
<p>“I've clearly missed something in my absence,” Akaashi quietly noted, for Tsukishima's ears only.  Tsukishima shrugged for now, fully intending to talk to Akaashi about it when the other two weren't around and when it didn't look like Akaashi would keel over from jet lag.</p>
<p>The pizza was delicious and it was approaching nightfall when they left the restaurant, ready to split up and go their own ways for the night.  Bokuto graciously volunteered to walk Akaashi home because of his tiredness.  Akaashi weakly protested, saying it wasn't necessary, but Bokuto wouldn't have it, so Akaashi gave in.</p>
<p>“Well, then, I'll walk Tsukki home and we'll be even,” Kuroo volunteered.  Tsukishima's eyebrows raised.  </p>
<p>“Why?” Tsukishima asked, knowing his place was out of Kuroo's way.</p>
<p>“Your defenses are lacking.  I even hit you with a paper ball today,” Kuroo reminded.  Tsukishima's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“I didn't even bother to move,” Tsukishima argued.</p>
<p>“Is what you say,” Kuroo insisted.</p>
<p>“You guys can bicker on your way home.  Good night,” Akaashi cut in, a yawn following his words.  A tired Akaashi could be a cranky one.</p>
<p>Kuroo and Tsukishima echoed the farewell and Bokuto and Akaashi made their way down the street.</p>
<p>“You know this means I'm going to launch something at you sometime soon,” Tsukishima said, walking in step with Kuroo at his side.</p>
<p>“I'm a ninja.  You'll never get me,” Kuroo replied.</p>
<p>“Is what you say,” Tsukishima mocked.  “You don't really have to walk all the way to my apartment.”</p>
<p>“I feel ostracized,” Kuroo said in mock offense, placing a hand over his heart.  Tsukishima rolled his eyes, knowing there was no arguing when Kuroo was being stubborn about something.  “And where's my thank you for buying pizza tonight?”</p>
<p>“Thank you?  You owed me.”</p>
<p>“Nah.  Hazard pay, remember?”  Kuroo asked with a grin.  Tsukishima answered the grin with one of his own.</p>
<p>“Your face when you thought you were going to fall was hilarious,” Tsukishima noted.</p>
<p>“I'm glad you got so much amusement from my expense,” Kuroo said sarcastically.  Tsukishima rolled his eyes and looked ahead.  The pizza place they had stopped at had been the same one Tsukishima'd ordered from on the day of the photo shoot, so it was close to his apartment.  He could already see the building up ahead.  “... you should send me that picture.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima blinked, surprised, for a moment, that Kuroo brought up the pictures at all, and looked over at him.  Kuroo was looking ahead, though.</p>
<p>“What picture?”  Tsukishima asked.</p>
<p>“The one where you were laughing,” Kuroo replied.  Tsukishima stared at the side of his face for a moment, biting at his inner cheek.</p>
<p>“You mean the one you think is cute,” Tsukishima hazarded.  Kuroo reached a hand up behind his head, scratching at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Sure.  It's the only one where you're actually smiling.  You can call it whatever you want,” Kuroo said.  Tsukishima wanted to laugh at the defensive attitude.</p>
<p>“None of the others?”  Tsukishima taunted.</p>
<p>“... I mean, all of them are technically my artwork, and therefore they should be in a museum,” Kuroo gushed.  Tsukishima nearly groaned.</p>
<p>“You are so full of yourself,” Tsukishima sighed.  Kuroo laughed.</p>
<p>“Send me whatever ones you want to, Tsukki,” Kuroo compromised.  Tsukishima didn't like the answer.  It put everything in his court again.  He didn't get much time to think about it, though, because he was at the front entrance of his apartment building and Kuroo had stopped walking.  “I'll see you soon?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima turned around to look at him, standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets and a stupid soft expression on his face.  Tsukishima wanted to pry more into this... thing between them, but he couldn't bring himself to.  It felt almost delicate, somehow, with how badly Kuroo was trying to skirt around it, that it didn't seem right.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Good night,” was all he said, instead.</p>
<p>He sent Kuroo the picture he'd requested around midnight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>